Close to You
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: Gumi Nakajima, an honors student, transfers to the elite institution of Yamaha Academy. There she becomes instantly popular, putting her on par with the most popular vocalist, Miku Hatsune and later falls in love with a blondie.
1. A Shade of Green and Blue

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

Yamaha Academy is a private school filled with the rich, the famous, and the talented. Only those who have enough wealth or pass the music entrance exam with scholarship may enter the world of higher education especially music. Yes, indeed, Yamaha Academy is a place primarily for those with proficiency in music and signing talents. Especially for those who want to pursue in other careers as their secondary priority.

Xxx

Pink cherry blossoms danced in the wind as Gumi Nakajima pushes the hard, redwood door open into the world of luxury. Dozens of students were present in disguising school uniforms: boys had to wear a grey suit while girls need to wear a white collared shirt, a skirt, thigh highs, and black Mary Jane.

Fortunately for the greenette, she was given a standard uniform already paid. Being in a school full of rich kids isn't going to be easy for a "commoner" like her to fit in. Although Gumi is an upper middle class citizen, in the eyes of the wealthy, they deemed her as "poor" in comparison.

_Alright. It's the first day of school and it's 7:30 AM. Relax, you're here to study. _

When she finally opened the door to her homeroom, the students were slightly no different than in a regular high school. Most of kids at her high school age would normally sit down and socialize with their friends. Since she's only a new student here, making real friends here wasn't going to be easy.

"Is it true Kaito?" a pink-haired girl with aquamarine eyes said.

"I'm not kidding guys!" the blue-haired boy said, "I heard that Kiyoteru-sensei has a crush on Meiko-sensei!"

"I can see why," a girl with short blonde hair said, "she's really pretty."

"Pretty sexy," a girl with cream-colored hair blurted.

Their conversation was interrupted by the presence of the school's most popular diva, Miku Hatsune.

Everyone greeted the tealette as she sat down on her desk, with her phone in front of her.

_The most popular girl in school._ Gumi thought. _I admit she is kinda cute with those pig-tails on her head that frame her face nicely with those bangs. But she doesn't seem to be very happy._

When the bell rang, everyone got into their seats before the teacher walked in. Stepping into a classroom was a tall brunette woman in a red, teacher attire outfit, bob-cut style hair, red-eyes, and wearing red make-up.

"Before we get started, I would like to welcome our newest student. Ms. Nakajima, would you please stand in front of the class and introduce yourself."

"Of course, Ms. Sakine."

"Call me Meiko-sensei."

_So this is the sexy teacher that they were gossiping about. She's kinda attractive for an instructor. _

"Hi everyone, I'm Gumi Nakajima."

"Wow! You must the honor student everyone been talking about!" a girl with long red hair said.

"Why is your hair green?" a girl with cat-ears said.

"Are you rich?" said the blue-haired boy, "Ow! What was that for?"

"You baka! She's under a scholarship!" the girl with short blonde hair slapped his head.

"Well you don't need to hit me that hard!"

"Bakaito"

"What?"

"Nothing, you idiot."

There were lots of compliments of their newest classmate, but the greenette could not take her eyes of the tealette looking at her phone and looking at the blue-haired boy while blushing.

_Despite being very popular with everyone, she really loves that guy. Doesn't she?_

After a short introduction, she returned to her seat, taking out her essentials.

"I never knew you would carry lots of books. Hi! I'm Luka Megurine!" the pinkette said and shook hands.

"I like to read. It's sorta my hobby. I know it sounds nerdy—"

"Don't worry about it, I love to read too! This is my boyfriend, Gakupo."

"Nice to meet you" the boy with long, stylish purple hair shook hands.

"For a second, I thought you were a girl…," Gumi said.

"No offense. I know it sounds weird, but I actually inherited my looks from my mom. Everyone always refer to me as hime."

"Hi!" the same girl with short blonde hair with a large white bow on her head scoots her desk towards the greenette's, "I'm Rin Kagamine! But you can call me Rinny, if you want!"

"Hey, I'm IA," said the cream colored hair girl.

"I'm SeeU!" the girl with cat ears said.

"I'm Miki!" said the redhead.

"I'm Kaito Shion!" said the blue-haired boy.

"His real name is actually Bakaito," Rin joked.

"Stop it! Why are you torturing me?!"

"Because you're a dummy, you dummy!"

"I'm not a dummy!"

"Hi!" the tealette squealed, "I'm Miku Hatsune!"

"It's great to meet you guys. Who's that over there?" Gumi pointed at the boy with blonde hair in a small pony-tail playing a Nintendo DS.

"Oh, that's just my brother Len. He's really shy and doesn't talk much."

xxx

_Ring. Ring._

Period One: Chemistry

"You know that teacher over there?" Kaito whispered.

"Yeah?" Gumi responded quietly.

"He got Meiko-sensei pregnant."

"Mr. Shion. Is there something you would like to share to the class?" Kiyoteru-sensei has an angry mark on his forehead.

"Oh yes, Kiyoteru-sensei!" he stands up, "Everyone, today I would like to talk about the reproductive system."

"Ooh!"

"To make a baby, we would need Kiyoteru-sensei and Meiko-sensei naked in bed together, have lots of sex—"

The entire class laughed.

"Shion! You get a week of detention!" Kiyoteru-sensei's face turned red.

"But why? It's life science, beside everyone has—"

"Two weeks!"

"I'm only telling the truth!" he sat down.

Gumi saw Miku giggling and stared at Kaito lovingly.

_There's no doubt those two were made for each other. _

"Now, to find the number of protons, we would need to look at the atomic number. The atomic number is actually equal to the number of protons which is also equal to the number of electrons, but it's not always the same which I will talk about it later. To find the number of neutrons we would need to subtract the atomic mass of the element with the atomic number. Let's take Krypton—"

"Superman!" Kaito shouted, "Ow!" Rin hit his head with her textbook,

"Stupid."

"Thank you, Ms. Kagamine. As I was saying, Krypton, for example, has an atomic number of 36 and a mass of 83.80. All we need to do is to subtract 83 from 36 to get 47 neutrons."

The bell finally rings several minutes later for recess.

"This is where we hang out" Rin sats under the shady tree, "Sit on the swing Gumi!"

"But I want to sit on the swing!" Kaito whined.

"Grow up Kaito!" the blondie said.

"Fine," he sat on the grass.

"Hey guys!" Luka came holding hands with Gakupo.

"You won't believe what Kaito said in Chemistry class!"

"What did you do again Kaito?" Gakupo asked.

"He told me that Kiyoteru-sensei got Meiko-sensei pregnant—"Gumi was cut off.

"What a dumb-ass!" a girl with single, golden ponytail arrived.

"Morning Neru!" Rinny greeted the girl.

"Sorry for the interruption, please continue," Neru apologized.

"You should've seen the look on the teacher's face when Kaito was talking about sex and stuff!"

Everyone, but Gumi and Len, laughed their asses off. Kaito may seem silly, but he's actually a prodigy. His comical behavior earned him the title of "Class Clown" as well as the school's idiot. In reality, he's very intelligent and really sweet which is why, Miku, the school's most popular diva, loves him and is one of the very few students in school to realize it.

**This will be my first Gumi x Len story.**


	2. Miku's Little Secret

**We will start with Gumi's P.O.V**

I stand corrected.

I never would have thought of making friends that _easily_ on the first day of school. They appear to be really nice. Though, I want to make sure that they aren't those kinds of people that use others. I'll keep close surveillance on each of them.

Especially the boy named Len Kagamine; although, he doesn't seem to be a bad person. But I know that someday, he'll get out of his comfort zone.

xxx

In just one day, I knew exactly how Miku feels being the most popular diva in school. I don't want to sound like a stalker, but every time I see her, she's always happy whenever Kaito is around when everyone isn't looking. Whenever they look at her, she puts on a big fake smile and cute face to throw off suspicions.

Based on the looks of it, Miku is definitely afraid that people will laugh if they find out she loves Kaito. Her popularity won't let her express what she truly is and feels inside. Even if I did tell the truth, people would be like:

"Miku? In love with Kaito? That is the most hilarious shit I never heard!" or "There's no way the school's most popular diva is going out with that idiot!"

One of these, if I do trust my friends completely, we'll help her out. And maybe help the other kids realize that they don't need to do what society tells them.

Xxx

When the weekend finally came, I decided to spend some time for myself especially with my grandmother. After homework, I helped her out with the groceries in the farmer's market to help make dinner especially my favorite dessert: carrot cake.

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V.**

For the longest time in my life, I've been in love with Kaito since the day we started kindergarten. I'll never forget the time he would always wear his scarf like a bow that made him look so cute that I just wanted to give him a kiss!

I just love cute things! Especially that blue-haired hottie!

When I was only eight-years-old, I was playing at the park with my nanny when two teenage boys suddenly appeared and attacked us. They tied Nanny onto a tree and stripped me naked. As they were about to molest me, Kaito came and picked a fight with them. He beat them up instantly using his martial art skills before calling the police.

Even though that moment supposed to traumatize me for the rest of my life, instead, I love Kaito more than ever! He even gave me his favorite blue scarf that I kept all these years.

Still, I never had the courage to tell him what I really feel. Ever since I became popular, it's been keeping me from showing my true colors. I'm really scared because everyone would laugh at me and make up some stupid lie that hurts even more than the truth. I'm afraid that my parents would know!

They always believe Kaito was joke and fools around too much. If they keep judging him, they'll never see what he really is.

My mom and dad would always force me to live the life as an upper class citizen, looking down on those deemed unworthy to them. They always expected me to the perfect, proper daughter. I've always been obedient to them and given me everything I want, but I never liked it.

School is the only place where I can express myself. It's the only place where my friends understand me. It's also the place where Kaito can make me laugh and smile again and cheer me up whenever I'm sad or angry.

I wish I had that courage to stand up against my parents, my popularity, and myself.

Xxx

As I went to the farmer's market to buy some leeks, I saw that green-haired girl shopping with her grandmother buying ingredients. Seeing living her life happily makes me jealous, but I could never have that kind of life.

She's an upper middle class citizen, and I'm just a stereotypical spoiled, rich girl people think as me as.

Then I saw Kiyoteru-sensei buying fresh fruit until he slipped on a banana peel and fell on a woman who appears to be Meiko-sensei! People were staring at the teacher when he landed on her big chest, showing cleavage. When he tried to get up, he was already in a compromising position, grabbing more attention.

His face turned red and apologized to Meiko-sensei immediately before running off in shame. I don't think Meiko-sensei did anything to stop him. She was calm and continued shopping anyway.

From that distance, I gigged at Kaito holding a camera on his hand in disguise with a watermelon on his head, snickering.

**We will get into the Gumi x Len if you just wait patiently.**


	3. The Most Popular Diva, Outranked!

**Wait for it…**

Since six months has passed, twenty-five of Gumi's songs reached over a million, making her the second most popular diva in Yamaha Academy. She originally did not receive much attention, but gain enough popularity for many possibilities.

Her most famous song, "Mozaik Role" gained over 6 million views. In fact, it was the only non-Miku song to reach the Hall of Legends in just one month. With an excellent reputation and the lack of controversy concerns, Gumi was very well-received, putting on pars with Miku Hatsune, if not, greater!

It didn't really matter to the tealette if the greenette surpass her status or not. Being favored by everyone and living under the rule of her ignorant parents was already miserable enough. It was worse than being the target of disputation and plagiarism of her originality.

As of right now, Yamaha's top three divas are:

1\. Miku Hatsune

2\. Gumi Nakajima

3\. IA

"Wow Gumi! In just one month, you're already one of the most popular divas in all of Yamaha! You are a rare talent!" said SeeU.

"Thanks for the compliments," Gumi smiled.

"I'm sure your parents will be proud!" Rin said.

"They will, if only they're still around…" the greenette said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Luka put her hand over Gumi's shoulder.

"It's nothing."

"Gumi, it's ok. You can tell us anything," Miku said.

"I lost my parents when I was thirteen," a tear drop fell on the greenette's cheek.

"I'm so sorry!" Miku embraced the greenette.

"It's alright. Time will heal."

"Guys!" Kaito called, "they're gonna be another musical adaption this year!"

"Really?" SeeU said.

"I'm not kidding! This year, we'll be doing the Music Wizard of Oz!"

"That's great!" Rinny jumped in joy.

"But, we need someone to fit the role of Emerald Girl…"

Everyone stared at Gumi.

"What?"

"This role is perfect for you!" Rinny hugged the greenette, "there's not too many people with green hair, but since you're the only one in our group, I'm sure you'll be successful!"

"I don't know…" Gumi was unsure.

"Please?" Rinny gave her signature puppy-eye look.

"Alright."

"Yay!"

"Now we have everyone involved, let's go over the casts:" Kaito showed the paper to everyone.

Miku: Dorothy

Kaito: Scarecrow

Luka: Tin Robot

Rin &amp; Len: Vegetarian Lions

Gumi: Emerald Girl

Meiko-sensei: Wicked Witch

"The rest of you guys will be in charge of the costume, props, lighting, and other stuff…" Kaito said.

"I guess it's fair. Wow Kaito, I never knew you can be so serious…" Neru snickered.

"I sound smart don't I?" the blue-hair boy said proudly.

"For once," Neru and Haku giggled.

"You'll make a very sexy scarecrow, Kaito," Miku said with hearts on her eyes.

"What?" Kaito was confused.

"Nothing," she blushed. _Hehe._

Xxx

Period: Lunch

"Miku," a girl with very light blue hair and eyes asked, "aren't you worried that the new girl is stealing your spot?"

"Don't worry Ring, everyone deserves a chance to be successful. I actually don't mind at all," Miku replied.

"Oh, for a second, I thought…"

"I'm not worried." The tealette puts on her fake smile.

"So what are you getting?"

"Leeks as usual."

"I never thought the school would serve them. Weird isn't it?"

"It's all Principal Mizki's idea. If she wants to serve leeks in the school, why not? We're rich, we can have what we want from the cafeteria."

"True that."

"Anyway, let's sit where Kaito and the others are."

"Ok."

Xxx

"Kiyoteru-sensei doesn't look so hot," Kaito said mouth-fully.

"You're right," Miki saw their Chemistry teacher sweating, "standing behind Meiko-sensei must be too much. Look at him: his armpits are wet…his face is red."

"I heard that he still lives with his mother," Kaito mentioned.

Miku giggled.

"Whooo!" Kaito fanned his nose.

He took a whiff. "What smells so good!" Kaito sarcastically referred to Kiyoteru-sensei.

Everyone in the cafeteria laughed at one of Kaito's many stupid jokes.

Kiyoteru 's face became flaming red hot until he fainted from exhaustion and humiliation.

"Kiyoteru?" a sweet feminine voice called his name.

He opened his eyes. _What happened?_

_Hnfsdhshsbfkjsdbfkjns! _He thought. "Meiko-sensei! I-I-"

_Oh shit those boobs! _

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" her red eyes met his.

"I'm alright, thanks for helping me up," he blushed.

"You're welcome."

_Meiko is beautiful. Those flawless curves, big butt, nice boobs! _He shook his head. _What am I saying? I love Meiko, but not in a perverted way! _

"Meiko?" his voice shakened.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to sit together at the meeting room…" he looked away in shame.

"I would love to," the brunette responded.

_Yes! _He thought.

The entire student body and staff snickered.

Xxx

8:30 PM at the Hatsune estate

"Oh Kaito," Miku pulled out her Kaito-doll from her pillow, "you're just too cute" she stroked the doll's hair and kissed it.

She walks towards her closet and pulls out a bubble-skirt dress*******

"After we get married, we'll be making love day and night," Miku turns her fancy teal lamp off, pulling Kaito-doll close between her boobs.

*****The same bubble-dress from the "Madness of Duke Venomania".**


	4. They Finally Meet

**Banana x Carrot time!**

**Len's P.O.V.**

My whole life has always been behind a banana plant. It's not because I'm anti-social, it's that I don't really know how to make friends at all. My sister's the only reason why I had to hang out with her friends. They're really nice, but we hardly interact.

To an extent, whenever I'm partners with someone, the expectation is to become friends. Instead, I offered to do all the work.

My sister—she's the complete opposite as me: determined, open, fearless, energetic, strong… that's what makes her popular. Her cuteness… no one can resist her big, adorable puppy eyes complimented with her signature large bow on her head.

I'm just boring.

It's nice to be around with people, but I just don't have the skill to properly interact with them. That's why people don't pay attention to me that much especially the new girl.

I got to admit, I find her to be quite cute in a sense that her green hair reminds me of unripe bananas growing in my backyard.

Xxx

Fifteen minutes in Chemistry class, Kiyoteru-sensei assigned everyone to a partner and I ended up with the greenette.

She was nice. Her genuine smile on her sweet, pretty face really makes my penis grow a lot bigger… What am I saying?

Then I felt this pounding in my chest.

If I had to re-call from what I learn in sex education, boys started puberty from ages 9 to 14. Kaito and Gakupo already went through this process already and I'm falling behind. Literally.

Now that I started, whenever I see the greenette, I felt that she has turned me on.

Why didn't this happen when I'm around with other girls?

Why are my insides going haywire all of a sudden?

**Gumi's P.O.V. **

I can't believe they ran out of carrots at the smoothie bar! I was so looking forward to trying that Orange Carrot smoothie Rin is bladdering about in the morning. She's cute in a sense that she has those big, blue puppy eyes that makes anyone go "Aww!"

But don't underestimate her.

Rin maybe a cute, but she is one tough cookie. Tough enough to rip Kaito's balls off if he ever pisses her off again, but Kaito is just being Kaito. Even though their interaction may be rough and rocky, I'm wondering if Rin likes Kaito….

Nah, that's unimaginable knowing how much she beats Kaito up to the point where she literally sends him to his own grave. She even said that she would always run him over with her road roller in their childhood games.

I just want to pet her bow… Just only once…

Xxx

My day just went from normal to weird.

In Chemistry class, when Kiyoteru-sensei assigned Len to be my partner, his face turned red and he puts his hands to cover his private area, looking he needed to go to the bathroom badly. He was shaking like he has seizures and when he looked at me, it made him go haywire.

It seemed like he just wanted to find my lock and let it all out. But he's way too young to experiment these new feelings.

For one thing, even after Chemistry class, whenever he saw me and vice versa, I think I just made him sexually active. It's like I gave him a potential to have strong sex drive.

Now that he's my partner, things are going to be quite challenging.

What happen to the shy, quiet sweet little boy that I want to give a hug to?


	5. Elements & Surprises

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual preferences and adult themes. Hide your Rins and Lens before it's too late!**

_Knock. Knock._

"Package delivery for," the delivery man looked at his clipboard, "Mr. Len Kagamine."

"LENNY! LENNY-KINS! IT'S FOR YOU!" Rin called her brother.

"I'm coming Rin!" Len arrived at the door and signed for the package he ordered online.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" the deliveryman left.

"What's inside Lenny?" Rin was eager to know the package's contents.

"It's stuff for the chemistry project. Me and Gumi are working on beryllium," Len replied.

"Isn't that the element that makes emeralds?" Rin commented.

"Umm yeah. I better go now Rin, I have to get this stuff prepared before tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" the blondie asked.

"Gumi's house."

Rinny gasped in surprise. "A commoner's house! Can I come to?!"

"Sorry Rin, but you and Miku have to work on your guys' project too. This thing is due on Monday and we can't waste any time," Len was serious, "So what element are you guys doing?"

"Carbon," Rin replied.

"Ahh, the source of organic molecules, diamonds, pencil lead-"

"Speaking of diamonds, I think I overheard Miku saying that she's going to make Kaito a wedding ring someday, but it must be my imagination," Rin thought.

"Well, I'll be going now. Tell mom to bring my dinner to my room. I'll be busy all day," Len shuts the door to his room.

_I haven't even asked if he wanted banana bread for dessert! _Rin thought.

Xxx

Len slowly open the box with a knife and pulled out a camera and an album book out, ignoring the other project supplies in the box until he can keep his focus on this school assignment. He read the instructions and decided to try it out by taking a selfie in front of his mirror. With the picture in its highest quality, he is sure that he'll be taking pictures of Gumi _all day_ in her house without any suspicions.

Sometimes, he would daydream and imagine having sex with her in his room. He would even dream about taking a bath with her naked while suckling on those well, developed breasts.

Tomorrow, his goal is to take at least one _naked _picture of Gumi as well as getting his hands on her lingerie.

Noticing his nose bleeding, he grabs a tissue and wipes it off. Then he pinches his nose while leaning forward.

After dinner, the blond-haired boy kept his perverted smile on, staring at Gumi's facebook profile picture. Then, he finally snapped out. _What the hell am I doing? This is so wrong! First my penis acted like a compass and pointed at her vagina, and now I'm acting like a dirty pervert! _

Len mentally slapped himself. _It must be my hormones. Kaito and Gakupo never acted like this when they went through puberty. Why me? Why do I feel so sexually excited all of a sudden? I know Gumi is cute, but not in a perverted way! _

He kept restraining himself from his lustful urges until he collapsed from his computer chair.

Xxx

Len woke up the next morning without any memory of what happened last night and grabbed his banana clock.

_7:00 AM. That's not too bad; I still have plenty of time to get prepared and work on that chemistry project with Gumi. _

Rubbing his eyes, he felt something wet on his shorts. Something white and cloudy.

Until that moment, he realized that he unintentionally released something that is not supposed to appear.

Worried, the blonde-haired boy quickly cleaned himself up and sterilized his room. Dumping his pants in the trash, he quickly went downstairs in the basement to incinerate the evidence. With that said, the blond-hair boy grabbed his supplies, walking all the way to Gumi's house.

Realizing that he did not eat breakfast, he fought off the hunger until he can no longer hide it when Gumi greeted him inside, offering him banana bread.

"Are you ready to start on the project?" the greenette puts her carrot tea down.

"I guess so. If we get it done early, can I help you with the groceries? If that is ok for you since I don't have any plans today?" Len was embarrassed.

"I would love to. Wait here. Let me get my supplies," the greenette left the living room.

Len walked silently and peek through the door to Gumi's room that was slightly opened. He pulled out his camera and turned off the flash. Taking a few pictures, he adjusted his lenses, targeting Gumi's lingerie drawer.

_There she is…_

When the greenette found her supplies, Len silently rushed back to the living room. Luckily Gumi's grandmother, Seika Nakajima, wasn't here to suspect his actions as Gumi told him that her granny has eyes like a hawk.

Xxx

12:00 PM

With their project completed and out of the way, Len and Gumi walked towards the grocery store, picking up several ingredients for tonight's dinner and dessert.

On their way to the cash register, the greenette spotted a signed labeled "Fresh Octopus."

Much to her surprise, the octopus the supermarket was selling greatly resembled Luka with a cutesy face. But why in the world would they sell something too adorable and precious to eat?

Taking a closer look at her so-called grotesque appearance, the octopus squirted ink out of her mouth, splatting onto Len's face.

"Eehhhyahhh," the blond ran away.

Gumi giggled while paying for the groceries.

Xxx

6:00 AM

"My grandmother won't be home until tomorrow. Would you like to say over for dinner?" Gumi asked.

"Of course, I would love to," Len replied.

"I'll be right back," the greenette left the living room.

_Now's my chance! _Len quietly peeked through Gumi's room where she accidently left the door slightly ajar.

Before taking her nude picture, the blondie switched the camera into video mode, watching her strip down to her bra and panties. His heart began to beat, watching her unclasped her lacy, mint green bra especially removing her panties. He never saw a girl exposing her curves before.

Actually, he had seen curves before when he was invited to hang out at the beach with his sister's friends, but their curves never impressed him. It's only _her _curves that caught his attention only and the most. Especially _without _clothes on.

The blondie stopped the porn video and ran straight back to the living room to wash his bloody nose in the kitchen sink before the greenette sees him.

Knowing that Gumi would be in the shower, the blondie silently searches for the bathroom. To his dismay, it was already locked so he can't take complete his goal when he gets home: to print out a full body naked picture of Gumi onto his body pillow.

The least he had was that porn video he filmed.

7:00 PM

"Thanks for the dinner Gumi!" Len waves good-bye before going into his limo.

"You're Welcome! And thank you for helping me with the dishes!" Gumi returns the wave.

_Len Kagamine, you are the sweetest boy I've ever meet. I'm glad that you're back to your old self. I'll see you at school on Monday. _

**This is only the beginning…**


	6. It's Yellow Duh!

**For those who worry about Len's behavior, we will learn about it in the next several chapters.**

**Again, I don't own Vocaloid.**

10:00 AM

It was one rainy day outside of Yamaha Academy. It had rain since this morning and according to the weather forecast, it will rain all day.

"I can't believe it's going to rain cats and dogs all day," Rinny complained.

"Look at the bright side Rin, at least the school will save money on AC and we don't even need it this time. It's all natural," Gakupo said.

"Geez, thanks," the blondie puts her head down onto her desk in gloom, "I just hate the rain!"

"Where's Kaito by the way?" Gakupo asked. It was not like his friend to arrive five minutes before school started.

"I hope he's alright," Miku worried.

Just then, a familiar tune played from one of the school speaker in their Drama Class. It was an announcement from Principle Mizki Yamaha:

"Attention students, due to the severe weather and flash flooding, all doors of Yamaha Academy will be close. All classes will be held indoors. Please remain indoors until further notice. Arigato!"

"Holy shit!" Miki looked through one of the window, "It must be ten feet deep down there!"

The entire class gathered around the red-head.

"Guys, I might be wrong, but isn't that Kaito over there sitting on a tree?" Neru noticed.

"Help! Help!" Kaito screamed, "I'm stuck on the tree!"

"So should we help him?" Ling asked.

"Nah, he'll be fine," Rin replied.

Everyone except for Miku and Oliver left the scene.

"Oliver! Do you have a life ring?!" Miku was desperate to save her Kaito.

"Sure Miku, I have a rope as well. I'll tie it to the ring and then we'll toss it to Kaito," the British boy responded.

"Thank god!" the tealette was relieved.

Several minutes later, Miku and Oliver struggled to pull the blue-haired boy up to the window. He was heavy, but they didn't care as long Miku is happy to see her ice cream lover alive. When they finally pulled him into the classroom, he fell to the ground.

"You guys left me to die!" Kaito protested.

"No freaking shit, dumbass," Rin swore.

"Kaito," Miku said in her sweet voice, "I brought some spare clothes for you to change," she handed him the extra uniform.

"Oh, thanks Miku! I'm glad you and Oliver saved me! I can't even than you enough!" Kaito left to change in the boy's bathroom.

"You're welcome, my love," the tealette blush. _Kaito you are a sexy beat you know that?_

Xxx

10:15 AM

"Today class, you will be assigned to a group and each group must present a scene from _Jason and the Golden Fleece_. You can make a version of how you want your scene to be as long as it's appropriate and has the following sequel of event of scene. I will be assigning groups and a scene," Ms. Sakamoto reads off the paper.

Group One: Reclaiming the Throne and the Quest

Galaco Shibasaki

Ring Suzune

Piko Utatane

SF-A2 Miki Furukawa

Group Two: Arrival to Colchis and Retrieving the Golden Fleece

SeeU Kim

IA

Ling Yuezheng

Tianyi Luo

Group Three: Return from the Journey

Kaito Shion

Gumi Nakajima

Len Kagamine

Rin Kagamine

Group Four: Exiled from Lolcus

Miku Hatsune

Luka Megurine

Gakupo Kamui

Neru Akita

Oliver

Xxx

It didn't take long for the class to get creative with their skits. With Group One's and Group Two's skits finished, Group Three went next.

"Wait!" Kaito stop the guards (Neru and Oliver) to do his hair before being sent to prison, "Ok, take me away!" he raised his elbows with his arms hanging down.

During the jail scene, Kaito (as Jason) complained about the prison cell not having a mirror to check his looks, there Medea slips a sleeping potion on the guard's drink and releases Jason. As they escape, Medea's younger brother (Len) cast a spell his sister taught him, costing his life.

"Noo!" Rin (as Medea) cried, wiping her tears on her brother's clothes he left behind after he died.

When the duo returned to Jason's homeland, they met King Pelias and told him about their quest.

"Here's the Yellow Fleece you ordered!" Jason waved on the yellow shirt.

"It's called the Golden Fleece, idiot," Medea corrected him.

"But it's yellow, duh!" Jason re-corrected Medea.

"I see," the greenette (as Pelias) took the yellow shirt.

To end their scene, Kaito, Rin, Len, and Gumi circled together and put their hands in the middle and raised them, saying "Hallelujah!"

At the end of class, each group got a rubric based on their performance.

Period: Lunch

"Hey Kaito, why is Ms. Sakamoto always drooling over you?" Rin asked, eating her orange mousse.

"Because I'm sexy," Kaito responded with his mouth full.

_He probably still wears tidy whities! _The blondie snickered.

"But I'm sexy too!" Rin replied.

_As if she has boobs! _Kaito snickered.

"But not as sexy as me!" the blue-haired boy flipped his hair.

"What are you too fighting about?" Miku interrupted.

"Miku, who is sexier?" Rin asked.

…

"Kaito!" Miku had hearts on her eyes.

"Figures," much to the blondie's dismay.

"At least I won't die alone!" Kaito said, silencing Rin.

_Because you'll die with me! _The tealette thought lovingly.

"What is going on?" Gumi settled down on the same table as her friends, "Why is Rin crying?"

"G-Gumi, I'm going to die alone!" Rin cried, covering her eyes.

"Aww! You will not!" Gumi comforted and embraced her little Rinny.

"Orange Carrots!" Miku and Kaito shouted.

"It all makes sense now," Kaito acted like a boss while Miku had hearts on her eyes for him.

_Kaito is sexy!~ He's Sexy!~ _Miku sang in her thoughts.

Xxx

After school, everyone said their good byes for now. Miku went home as usual. Kaito chases after an ice cream truck (again). Gakupo and Luka are studying. Gumi is buying carrots. As for the rest, they went back doing what they normally do during non-school hours.

"EEEEEHHHH!" Rinny squealed, "SO FRICKIN' CUTE!" the blondie stared at a yellow chick with a white bow just like hers, "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I GOT TO HAVE HER!"

When she looked up at the sign, the blondie became depressed.

"Not for Sale"

Disappointed, Rinny's eyes filled with tears and began to cry.

"Why are you crying Rin?" Len comforted his sister, "Is it what Kaito [and Miku] said?"

"N-No. Lenny, I want that chick very badly, but I can't have her!"

Len turned around to the same tank full of chicks. There, he spotted one that shares the same hairstyle as him, comforting the yellow chick with the white bow.

"Aww! I want that chick who has the same hair-style as me!" Len commented sadly.

"Don't worry Rin, someday this pet store will," Len tries to be as positive as he could.

"I'll come to this pet store every day. I don't want anyone buying that chick but me," Rin wiped tears as she approached to the glass tank, "don't worry little chick, I'll be waiting for you!"

The chick sheds a tear in hope.

**We will see the Kagamine Chicks again several chapters later~**

**The next chapter will be something worth waiting for! (or not)**


	7. Japanese Ninja No 1 & Dancing Samurai

**Well, here you go. May all of you die happy!**

**This chapter takes place during freshmen year and mainly focuses on my favorite Vocaloid pairing obviously cause it says so in my profile xD**

One year ago…

"Hiya!" the pinkette threw a shuriken.

"EEEEYAAAAHH" Rin Kagamine covered her flat chest in shame after her top was shredded.

"Ninja style! Water ball jutsu!" the ninja threw a summoned water balloon at Haku from the shadows.

_Click. Click. The pinkette grabbed a snapshot of the girls in the locker room._

"Oh yes! Yes! That looks good!" the perverted pinkette had a nosebleed. _Hehe._

xxx

Meanwhile at the Kamui estate….

"Gakupo?" Mr. Kamui came to his son's room, "I have a call from Principal Mizki."

"Am I in trouble?" the purple haired samurai looked worried.

"No, she wants to talk to you about something," Mr. Kamui hands over the phone.

"Is it those rumors about a perverted ninja who recently stalked at the girls' locker room?"

"Yes, it is."

After a moment over the phone, the purple-haired samurai grabbed his favorite katana from the wall and pulled it from its case, looking at his own reflection.

"You know what to do," Mr. Kamui trusted his son.

The Kamuis came from a long line of samurais who have a bitter feud with a certain family ninjas for a very long time. It all started since the very beginning of Japan when a ninja brought shame to a Kamui ancestor by cutting a back of his pants, showing his _fundoshi_ during a ceremony of the correlation of the new emperor. The people who arrived at the ceremony eventually claimed that his ass was rounder than the moon. Ever since then, the Kamuis swore vengeance, fighting a ninja from a particular family to regain their honor.

Such past that is so long ago still affected the Kamuis today. After many centuries of fighting and no declared winner, Gakupo was determined to end _that _ninja's life and his reign of perversion.

Unknowingly, the ninjas who are believed to bring shame to the Kamuis are actually the ancestors of the Megurine family who hid their name for many generations.

That ninja who made trouble recently was no other than a Megurine Luka.

Of course the funny part of this is that Gakupo has to kill a _girl_. Yes, a very pretty _girl _with pink hair and blue eyes.

Brushing her long pink hair, Luka changes her outfit before planning her next attack. During her spare time, she re-watches all her precious moments before falling asleep with a nosebleed.

Xxx

The next day (the day before spring break) after all the students left, Gakupo investigates the girls' locker room. After hours of searching for clues of this mysterious predator, all he can find was shredded panties, water balloon remains, and various weapons already thrown on certain areas of the room. There were no fingerprints on the ninja tools.

_Seems like this ninja is exceptionally skilled. This is harder than I expected! _Gakupo thought.

From that moment, he heard a feminine muffling sound coming from his trap.

_Flashback:_

_"Finding everything ok?" the cash registrar asked._

_"Yep," Gakupo replied._

_"Are these for your girlfriend?" _

_"Uhh… yes," the samurai replied in embrassment._

_"These are actually very nice. I bet your girlfriend will love them!"_

_"Uhh… sure," he took out his wallet and paid for the merchandises._

_"Have a nice day!"_

_6:00 AM_

_With two hours left to spare, Gakupo stuffed all of the panties and bras he bought from a semi-annual sale from a lingerie store covering the trap he set to capture the ninja. Knowing that his samurai skills will be useless, he followed his plan of using a ninja-like trap to deceive his enemy._

_End of Flashback._

Pulling his sword out from its case, he approached the ninja from the shadows only to be shocked and confused.

_What the hell!? My enemy's a girl!?_

His heart began to beat with mixed feelings of whether he should kill the pinkette or not. Despite the trouble she caused, Gakupo finds the pink-haired ninja very cute and beautiful.

Shedding a tear, the purple-haired samurai had to do what he had to do.

Closing her eyes to prepare for her early grave, Luka was freed but at the same time she couldn't understand why a pretty boy samurai like him would let her go?

"I don't get it," Luka approached the samurai who recently dropped his katana.

"Honestly, I don't like the idea of killing a woman," Gakupo replied.

"I know what I did was unforgivable," Luka admitted in guilt, "if you want to kill me for the sake of honoring your family name, please go ahead. It doesn't matter anyway," Luka kneeled and lowered her head.

Picking up his katana, Gakupo raised Luka's chin with his samurai sword and kissed her passionately.

"I don't care if my family disowns me, I love you Luka, I really do," Gakupo said.

"Wait! How do you know my name?!" the pinkette was confused while blushing.

"Lucky guess," the purple-haired samurai replied, "Honestly, I don't even want to do _this_. It just doesn't feel right to me."

"I understand."

"Actually all I want to do is to dance."

"WHAT!?" the pinkette was shocked.

"It's for my song," Gakupo blushed.

"Ohh, what's your song called?"

"Dancing Samurai."

Luka giggled.

_Wow, I never thought I would make her laugh. She's so cute!_

"But what about your family? What will they say?" Luka was worried.

"Don't worry about me. Whatever happens, I rather runaway with you than facing shame and restriction from my family," the purple-haired samurai kissed her forehead, "mind if I walk you home?"

"Sure," Luka accepted.

**I know it's been over a month since I last updated. Sorry if this chapter sucks as hell T-T**

** I'll try to write better in the next chapter unrelated to this. **


End file.
